32 Bullets and a Broken Heart
32 Bullets and a Broken Heart is the fourteenth episode of the first season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on February 21, 2000. It was directed by Bryan Spicer and written by John Ridley. Synopsis It's Valentine's Day and Bobby and Kim have spent the night together; Bobby's confession of love leads Kim to realize that they've made a big mistake; after agonizing all day, she finally confesses and breaks Bobby's heart; seeking solace in a bottle, Bobby finds himself at a local bar next to a woman who has also been jilted that day, and they go off to her place; Fred drunkenly totals the car on the way to pick up Emily and Charlie; Faith arrests him and refuses to bail him out; when he finally arrives home, Faith has his things already packed and throws him out; Carlos tends to a girl who runs into a bus and then falls for him; the gay community is targeted by a gunman and a vigilante group forms to find the killer; Ty arrests a girl for auto theft who turns out to be Malcolm's sister; and Faith lets Bosco know that she is fed up with his bigotry. Full Summary A gunman kills the groom and wounds others inside a church during a same-sex wedding ceremony. Later, at a hall where gay men prepare for a Valentine's Day party, the killer strikes again. An activist group called Fight Back warns Bosco that if the police cannot protect gays, they will protect themselves. After a third shooting at a nightclub, Bosco finds men from Fight Back brutally beating the killer. Bosco uses his billy club to stop the vigilantes, but he's too late. Father O'Roark who presided over the aborted wedding and chided the police for inaction, stuns everyone with his compassionate administration of the last rites to the dying man. Meanwhile, Yokas arrests her husband, Fred, for drunk driving after he smashes his car into a bus shelter while on his way to pick up their children. When he's finally freed and returns home, she orders him to leave, vowing not to let her children grow up in a household with an alcoholic as she did. After discovering two women, Tisha and Val , in a stolen car, Sully only wants to charge Val, the driver, with grand larceny, but Davis insists that both be held responsible. Davis learns later that Tisha is the sister of Malcolm Lewis, a kid he previously befriended and saved from being arrested in a raid on a bookie. Since Tisha takes care of Malcolm and is his only relative in New York City, Davis amends his arrest report to keep her out of prison--an act of kindness that impresses attorney A.D.A. Gail Moore, who telephones him later at his mother's house. After having sex with Bobby, Kim tells him that it was a mistake. Bobby seeks solace in a bar, where another patron, Treva, invites him home for sex. Vangie, an accident victim, thinks Carlos is an angel when she awakes from a concussion. A thank-you kiss from her leads to an invitation to have sex. Cast Main Also Starring * Chris Bauer as Fred Yokas * Jeremy Bergman as Charlie Yokas * Lonette McKee as Maggie Davis * Nick Chinlund as Detective Tancredi * Lisa Vidal as Dr. Sarah Morales * Ernest Mingione as Desk Lt. Kowalski, NYPD Guest Starring * Samantha Buck as Vangie Sundstrom * Yancy Butler as Treva * Michael Cavadias as Lady #2 * Aunjanue Ellis as Gail Moore * Staci Francis as Val * George Merritt as Hynde * Larry Mullane as Turnkey * Brian O'Neill as Father O'Roarke * Rohan Quine as Loretta * Jacinto Taras Riddick as Perez * Kevin Scullin as The Bride * Shakai Shepard as Tisha * Keith Siglinger as Tom * Cliff Thorn as Wounded Man (credited as Clif Thorn) * Victor Verhaeghe as Leonard * Jade Yorker as Malcolm Lewis Trivia/Notes * Yancy Butler made her guest appearance as Treva in this episode, then she recently played Sara Pezzini in Witchblade from 2000 to 2002. Music * Mishka: “Give You All the Love” Gallery 32 Bullets and a Broken Heart.jpg Quotes : Bobby: Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t love me. : Kim: As a friend. I love you as my best friend, Bobby. : Bobby: So what? You go back to dating guys who don’t give a damn about you except for the friction you give them? ---- : Yokas: I don't understand you. You stand there and you act so decent, and then all day long I gotta drive around with you and listen to you spew that crap about people. : Bosco: What am I supposed to do, huh? Pretend I like guys getting it on with guys? : Yokas: That's today, Bosco. Yesterday, you have a problem with blacks. Tomorrow, it's Hispanics. Thursday, you hate Asians. I'm just sick of you being a bigot. : Bosco: You know what? Maybe Father O'Rourke can love everybody. I can't. I don't even want to try. I don't want any b-boys hanging out drinking 40s on my stoop in the middle of the day because welfare says they can. And I don't want to sit up all night listening to Julio screaming up the street after his girlfriend just to show how tough he is. I hate it. Same as I don't want to listen to some drunk-ass mick singing his way home past my window. I gotta listen to people I hate. But you tell me one time, one time, when I was in my uniform I didn't do everything I could to help the brothers or the esses or some trash faced paddy when he needed it. One time, Faith, Gays included. ---- : Bosco: The bride's a guy? : Sully: Welcome to the new millennium. ---- : Bosco: Nicole's not the romantic type. She's more the "Hey, take off your pants!" type. : Yokas: It's a match made in heaven. ---- : Yokas: You don’t like my ideas, so why are you asking me for help? : Bosco: I do like your ideas. I’d just like them more if they were a little better. ---- : Davis: God really does answer prayers. : Sully: Yeah, I was just thinking, wouldn’t it be great if two girls young enough to be my daughters had car trouble. ---- Dr. Morales: Are people watching? Doc: Yeah. Dr. Morales: So I guess we probably shouldn’t kiss right now, huh? Doc: No. Dr. Morales: But you know I want to kiss you, right? Doc: Yeah? Dr. Morales: And I’m hoping not as badly as you want to kiss me. Doc: No. Dr. Morales: Um, okay, it was nice talking to you and I’ll see you on your next run. ---- : Tisha: Listen to the white dude, I didn’t do nothing. : Sully: Yeah, listen to the white dude. ---- : Bosco Yokas: You want to bust your husband, do it yourself. ---- : Yokas Fred: I’m surprised you could even find the car, let alone get the key in the ignition. You’re under arrest. ---- : Bosco: What are you doing? The stop was empty, nobody got hurt. : Yokas: You know what he was supposed to be doing? You know where he was heading right now? To pick up our kids from after school. ---- : Vangie Carlos: Are you an angel? : Carlos: No. : Vangie: Oh, God, that means I’m in hell. : Carlos: No, you’re not in hell. You’re in New York. ---- : Yokas: Now I got to figure out a way to tell my kids that their mother had to arrest their father. ---- : Doc: You’re more likely to see a gay in a boss’s chair than a Black. : Carlos: Sure, as long as the chair’s in the closet. Category:Episodes Category:Season One